A conventional beater assembly is operated by a pedal and a beater hits the drum by stepping the pedal. The range of swing of the beater relative to the drum and the angle of elevation of the peal is set are different for different users.
FIG. 15 shows a conventional pedal assembly which includes a shaft 91 pivotably connected between two supports 90 and a beater 92 is fixedly connected to the shaft 91. A connection member 93 is connected to the shaft 91 and a chain 94 is connected between the connection member 93 and a pedal which is not shown.
The connection member 93 includes a fixing hole 931 so as to fix one end of the chain 94 to the connection member and the connection member 93 can be rotated about the shaft 91 to adjust the angle of the pedal. The connection member 93 includes an elongate slot 932 and the shaft 91 extends through the elongate slot 932. A sliding member 933 is located between two sidewalls of the connection member 93 and includes a polygonal passage which communicates with the elongate slot 932. The shaft 91 extends through the polygonal passage and a bolt 934 extends through the sliding member 93 and contacts against the shaft 91.
When adjusting the beater 92, the connection member 93 is pivoted about the shaft 91 to adjust the range of swing between the beater 92 and the drum, and the chain 94 has to be disengaged from the connection member 93 and is fixed to the connection member 93 again to set the angle of the pedal. The chain 94 is restricted by the position of the hole 931 of the connection member 93 and the angle of the pedal is also restricted by the position of the hole 931. The chain 94 has to be disengaged from the connection member 93 and fixed to the connection member 93 again. It is inconvenient for the user to adjust the pedal and the beater 92.
It is the point that the present invention intends to improve the shortcoming of the conventional pedal assembly so that the range of swing of the beater 92 and the angle of elevation of the pedal can be precisely and conveniently adjusted.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal assembly which is easily operated and the chain does not need to be disengaged from the connection member when adjusting.